Secret Love
by kittylovesanime
Summary: It's complicated trying to keep it a secret when things start to unravel between Katara and Zuko


-Friday Night-

"Hey, Zuko," Mai said, playing with her hair 'subtly'. "Do you want to go on a walk with me?"

"Em…sure," Zuko responded, smiling slightly at her.

_What?_ I thought. _No! Nonono, this girl is soo NOT gonna try and take Zuko away from me, just when I'm so close! _I attempt to stop them.

-Friday Night-

"Hey, it wouldn't really be a sleepover if you guys left," I said weakly.

"Whose idea was it for us to have a slumber party again?" Toph asked lazily.

"Meeee!" Aang said happily. Sokka groaned. "Where's my food?! It's not a party if there's no food!"

"Hey, it's been a while guys, let's catch up!" Aang said.

"Twinkletoes, you sound like a freaking GIRL," Toph said. Aang pouted at that.

"Aaaaaaang," Sokka whined. "Guys don't pout!"

"Guys don't whine either," Mai said.

Sokka pondered at this. "Hmmm, emo girl's got a point."

"A-anyways," I said, trying to get back on topic, "It's rude to walk out on a slumber party, right? I mean, Aang is kind of hosting it."

"Hey! I thought we all are!"

"Dude, we're in Ba Sing Se, in the Upper Ring, in the house we got months ago, for a SLUMBER party, because of you," Sokka said, giving him a look.

"By the way, where's that girl Zuko said he invited?" Toph inquired, playing with a ball.

_A girl? What?_ "Oh yeah," Zuko said. "Jin, that's her name."

_That chesty girl he went on a DATE with? Didn't she have a crush on him?_

"Did someone say my name?" Jin popped in, sleeping bag and food in tow.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Sokka exclaimed, marveling at the food.

Jin giggled. "Dig in, silly." Sokka pounced on the food, acting like he's in bliss.

"So guys, this is Jin. She helps out at Uncle's tea shop," Zuko announced. "Jin, this is…Team Avatar."

Jin walked right up to me and held out her hand. "Hello there! You must be Katara, I heard a lot about you."

I gave her an once-over. _She's really pretty…_ I stuck out my hand reluctantly and shook hers. "Really? They must've been good things."

"Oh! They were," Jin replied, smiling at me.

"Well, Mai and I are going to go for a walk, see you in an hour," Zuko said, leaving with his arm around Mai. _Oh, this girl is going down, _I thought.

"So, Jin, I heard that you and Zuko had something going on," I said casually."What…?"

"Katara means the date you went on and your crush on him," Toph said bluntly. _Really, Toph? Really?_

"O-oh!" Jin blushed. "Yeah…we went on a date. I used to have a crush on him, but I moved on."

"Mmmm, interesting…" _Oh yes!_ I smile to myself, then I notice Sokka's choking on a big piece of meat. Jin, Aang, Toph, and I all run to help him, while I'm willing for Zuko to come back soon.

It's midnight, and I'm still up with Toph keeping me company, while the guys and Jin are already sleeping. We're at the porch, waiting for Zuko to come back.

"Sugar Queen."

"What?" I snap.

"You're not being sugary right now."

"Of course I am! I'm very sugary!"

Toph rolls her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

I sigh. "It's just…I'm worried about Zuko being with that…hussy."

"….Did KATARA just use the word hussy?" Toph asked aloud.

I blushed. "Yes?"

Top started laughing uncontrollably. Soon, I was laughing along with her. When we settled down, Toph said, "Look, Zuko really likes you, right? And you like him back." I nod in reply. "Well then, you shouldn't be worried. He's not taking Mai back, no matter how MUCH that girl flirts, and hey, Jin doesn't want him, so you're fine.""Yeah, I have nothing to worry about," I said, getting a smile on my face. "I have no reason to start freaking out 'cause Zuko's mine!"

"That's the spirit!" Toph exclaimed. "Now, get me a bottle of cactus juice."

"No way!" I say through bursts of giggles.

-Saturday Morning-

I wake up first to get started on breakfast. I decided on bacon and eggs with some toast. I was really into it, so I didn't notice that Zuko and Jin were already up and left the house for a while. While waiting for the bread to be ready, I looked up and saw Zuko and Jin just walking in, with small smiles. _Oh snap,_ I immediately thought. _No, wait. No need to freak Katara, Jin doesn't like Zuko! It's all good._ The pair walked towards me. "Good morning," I greeted. "Hungry? Breakfast is almost ready."

"Sure," Jin and Zuko replied at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled. I gave them a strange look, which they totally ignored. I realized the toast is ready, so I served them. "Wow, thank you Katara, this looks great," Jin complimented. _Of course, _I said inwardly. "Thanks," I said with a fake smile.

"Hey, Kat, do you mind if Jin and I eat breakfast out on the porch?" Zuko asked. My heart fell. I was looking forward to just me and him right now, maybe…cuddle or something. I looked at him, mentally telling him, "I wanted US to have breakfast together…"

Zuko silently responded, "I know, me too, but I want to catch up with Jin…you understand, right? I still feel for you."

I sigh. "No, Zuko, I do not mind. Go have fun." On the outside, I looked genuinely happy, but inside I was dying. Zuko gave me a silent "Thank you," and left with his hand in Jin's. I looked at their retreating backs sadly._ Will he leave me….?_

-Saturday Evening-

Throughout the whole day, I've been vigilantly watching Mai and her interactions with Zuko. I don't watch Jin, because she told me she doesn't want him anymore, so I shouldn't worry, even though she's been with Zuko the whole day. Sokka's been giving me looks all day, and Toph has been nudging me discreetly, reminding me to calm down. _But I am calm… _Hey, even Aang noticed something's going on with me, but I won't say a word. Every time Mai tries to come on to Zuko, I'm always on the verge of telling her off, but Zuko keeps rejecting her, saying he already has someone else. I smirk at that. _Take that hussy._

"Katara," Zuko greeted. I was in the middle of reading a book. It's ten p.m. The boys left to have some guy time, Jin's buying more food, Mai went back to Omashu, grumbling about something, and Toph's in her room, knocked out.

I looked up at him and grinned. "Oh, Zuko…" I get up and hug him tight. "I missed you." I breathe in the scent of him that I love. He smells like burning firewood.

Zuko kisses my cheek. "Katara, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I…I think I'm ready." My mind started reeling. _Ready…for us? I don't have to keep my love for him a secret anymore? We don't have to keep US a secret anymore?_ I looked at him with eyes full of love. "Zuko…" I went in to kiss him, but he stepped back. I look at him, confused.

"Not for us, Katara…" Zuko said softly, looking away from me.

"What…. I-I don't understand…." I take another step toward him, but he steps back again.

"I have someone else in mind."

"W-who…? Wait…_Mai?_"

"No, not her, we're done."

"Who is it then?"

Zuko looks at me, then says, "You…you really don't know?"

I shake my head. "No, I really don't."

"It's Jin, Katara."

"What…? But she said…" I started, with tears building up.

"I know, but seeing her again re-ignited those feelings again. I…I'm sorry, love."

"No!" I scream at him, the tears running freely. "Don't call me love! You didn't even love me, did you? You were lying to me when you told me you felt for me!"

"N-no, Katara, I-"

"I loved you so much Zuko, but I couldn't act on it, because you weren't ready, so I had to keep it a secret. It hurts to know that you're so close, but still so far…"

"Katara, I still love you!" Zuko insisted.

"No! You don't!" I lashed out, getting water from the pond outside, creating it into a thousand icicles, aiming straight at him. Zuko raised a fiery hand, but then he dropped it, looking defeated, accepting his punishment. The icicles raced at him, but I stopped them at the last second, losing my resolve. _I…I can't do it,_ I thought. I let the icicles go, turning back again into water and splashing around us. I kneeled on the ground, and started to cry silently.

"Yes…I still do love you," Zuko said quietly. I looked up at his golden eyes, which used to be always bright, but right now, they're dull.

"Then why?" I croak.

"I don't think I'm good enough for you, you deserve better than me. I…I really wish things could be different, but I won't be with you until I decide I'm the man you need with you, can you forgive me?"

I nod slowly. "Of course, I always do."Zuko kisses me on the lips softly, briefly, but it left me craving more.

"I'll come back for you one day," Zuko whispered against my lips. "Can you keep this a secret a while longer?"

"Yes," I responded. We cuddled on the floor for two hours before we untangled ourselves from each other, so we won't get caught.

-Sunday Morning-

I wake up with a yawn, and then I look around and realize I'm the last one up. _Oh snap,_ I think, rushing to get ready.

"Whoa, hey Sis, it's cool, we got breakfast covered," Sokka said.

"Oh…well, okay." I slow down and take more time getting myself pampered. When I go to the kitchen to get breakfast, I see Zuko and Jin smiling at each other and holding hands. I face slightly falls, but I cover it up.

"Morning everyone!" I say brightly. Everyone greets back.

"Katara, did you hear the news?" Aang asked. "Zuko and Jin are going out! Isn't that fantastic?"

_Sure, if you mean getting heartbroken fantastic._ "I'm happy for you two."

"Well, let's eat up!" Toph cheered.

"Amen!" Sokka responded.

-Two hours later-

"Byeeeee! Enjoy your trip home!" Aang said happily. "I'm gonna go find Momo." He went to the back of the house, towards the garden. Toph and Sokka already left, I think they're having a rendezvous. It's only Zuko, Jin, and me left.

"Well, that was some sleepover!" Jin said.

"Mmmm…" I said distractedly. I'm staring at Zuko in his wonderfulness. Zuko stared back at me, and Jin noticed before we could look away.

"Hey…" She pointed at us. "Did you two, like, have a thing?"

"What?" we ask at the same time.

"Like, were you two, you know…going out? Or have some feelings for each other?"

"What? No, no, nooo," Zuko lied. "We have nothing going on, right, Katara?"

"…Right."

"Then why are both of you looking at each other so lovingly?"

Zuko gave me a discreet wink. "It's a secret Jin."

"Yes, just a secret." I wink back.

"W-well…okayy…" Jin and Zuko started walking away. "We'll see you again soon!" Jin yelled. Zuko waved at me. I kept watching them leave until they were lost in the crowds.

_It's our little secret, my love. No one will ever know…_


End file.
